roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
P90
The FN P90 is an ubiquitous Belgium PDW with an unique design, unlocked at level 24 or with Cr. History The P90 was designed in 1986 by FN Herstal, a Belgium gun manufacturer. It's currently in use with many law enforcement agencies, including the United States Secret Service. It had fierce competition with the Heckler & Koch MP7 during NATO evaluations, which found that the P90's 5.7mm cartridge was better than the 4.6mm in the MP7. It is often issued to tank crews due to its compact size. The "P" in P90 stands for project.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_P90Wikipedia - FN P90 Design Its unusual shape is based on extensive ergonomic research. The weapon is grasped by means of a thumbhole in the frame that acts as a pistol grip, as well as an oversized trigger guard that acts as a foregrip for the shooter's support hand. The P90 fires from a closed bolt for maximum accuracy, and its design makes extensive use of polymers for reduced weight and cost. Overall, the weapon is relatively lightweight, weighing 2.5 kg (5.6 lb) empty, or 3 kg (6.6 lb) with a loaded 50-round magazine.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_P90Wikipedia - FN P90 design Despite its rather unique and futuristic appearance, it is easily classified as belonging to the growing range of bullpup style weapons, which are guns which load their ammo behind the trigger. In-Game The P90 has a high rate of fire of 900 RPM and a large magazine for a PDW - it does 25 minimum range damage, which is a four shot kill in CQC. Like most PDWs, the P90 has relatively low aim and hip stability - it is highly advised to use barrel attachments to improve this weapon's handling. The P90 is best used in close and medium range situations since it has a very high side-to-side recoil, but somewhat low vertical recoil. Its large magazine allows for filling several targets who are too close together with lots of lead. The P90 is very effective at getting up close and personal and flanking groups of enemies - good trigger discipline will allow the user to squeeze the most kills possible out of the P90's mag. The P90 is a highly lethal weapon within its intended role, having a very short time to kill when headshots are consistently scored or accurate aiming is involved. The P90 can also be used as kind of like an suppression weapon; while the projectiles themselves do little damage, the 50 round magazine and storm of bullets coming towards a player's way will likely make them duck for cover. The P90 should not be used at longer ranges due to its high recoil per shot, which kicks the sights up and makes aiming difficult. The semi-auto is recommended,and thanks to the improved base damage, is very viable when compared to other PDW. A word of warning: due to its high fire rate, this gun will burn through its ammo in no time, even with its large magazine capacity. Be careful not to waste an entire mag on a single enemy, as the reload on this weapon is slow compared to other PDWs. Available attachments Pros and Cons Pros: * High rate of fire with the highest magazine capacity for its class. * Has the most reserve ammo out of all the PDW weapon class. * Good for sustained fire. * Easily engages multiple targets without having to reload the weapon. * Low time-to-kill. * The suppressors don't affect the hit-to-kill/time-to-kill, good for surprising and ambushing enemies. * Large 50 round magazine means more shoot and less reload Cons: * Incredibly low maximum damage per shot. * Long reload time. * High horizontal recoil. * Difficult to engage a target at long range with both semi and full auto. * Very inaccurate without a optic. Gallery P90 1 burned.png P90 1 burned.jpg P90 1-0.png P90 1.png P90.jpg Trivia * The P90 has a fire rate of 900, making it the third fastest firing PDW. Only the MP7 and Colt SMG 635 is faster. * The P90 is a top-loading PDW, which is unique - no other weapons currently in-game are top-loaded. At the same time, it is a bullpup gun. * The P90's ammunition is fed in an unique way. Bullets in the magazine are perpendicular to the direction of fire. The feed system rotates a bullet 90 degrees to orient with the barrel as it is pulled down, then loads it into the chamber. While it is technically still a detachable box magazine and similar systems were seen with the Bren gun (and other older weapons,) it makes the P90 an interesting weapon. * Its 3rd person model is currently the AUG A3, which appeared in the Alpha. * The P90 in PF has a strong resemblence to the P90 in CS:GO. Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:PDW Class Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Primary